The Silver one-man's second chance
by BleachedWarlocker
Summary: The Infamous man's chalenge. In which Gin Ichimaru formaly know as Naruto Uzumaki is given a second chance at life back in Naruto's world. Losts of Konoha bashing. A little Gin/Hinata.


**This is a response to Imfamousman's challenge where Naruto is a character from bleach that has died and is given a second chance back in Naruto's home world. In this case its Gin Ichimaru as Naruto so be prepared for sarcastic comments and subtle insults.**

**Most of you won't know but this is my first real attempt at a fan fiction so be nice but be honest with you reviews and if possible please say how I can improve because I know I'm nowhere near perfect at writing… well anything. **

I do not own Bleach or Naruto. If I did the war arc in Naruto would far more bloodshed and the full bringer arc in bleach wouldn't have sucked so bad (Here's hoping it wouldn't have anyway).

Enjoy!

**The silver one-man's second chance**

Prologue 

Gin's life was slowly leaving his body as Rangiku hovered over his prone body, desperately trying to keep him from dying as best she could with the limited healing kido she knew. However Gin knew it was all for naught, even if Unohana herself was here to heal him, (he doubted she would though) he would most likely not live more than a few precious moments more. The only thing that concerned him at the moment was weather that boy Ichigo could pull through and stop Aizen's made plot, which he himself after over hundred years of planning couldn't do. He knew he blew his chance at revenge, waiting all this time only to wait a few hours too long and fail. His vision slowly starts to dim while one last thought runs through his mind.

"_Ichigo please succeed where I failed."_ Then everything goes completely black.

The blackness didn't last long as Gin's vision was assaulted by a blinding white light making him shut his eyes in minor discomfort. He slowly started to open his eyes into his signature narrow slits, perpetual smile wiped off his face for once, taking in the surrounding environment. What he saw kind of reminded him of something out of the twilight zone. All around he was just one endless white room, with not a speck of dust or dirt to be seen.

"So this is the life after the afterlife a?" Gin muttered to himself.

"A little boring I have to say." Gin was so lost in the sight of nothingness before him he didn't notice someone faze into existence right behind him until said person spoke.

"Gin Ichimaru. Or should I say Naruto Uzumaki?" The entity growled out in a slightly unnerving baritone. If Gin was anyone but himself he would have jump ten feet in the air from surprise but seeing as he was himself he simply turned around with a smile on his face that threatened to split it in half. The thing in front of him was vaguely human in appearance. It had long white hair that put Gin's own slivery locks to shame along, with a pair of horns that jutted out the top of its forehead. Its skin was purple of all colours which made its sharp white teeth and hollow like eyes stand out all the more. It was dressed in a long white robe that went down to its ankles that seemed to make its already bulky frame look that much more imposing.

"You seem to be a little out of breath there, are you ok?" Gin, not so subtlety insulted his present company's skin tone, in his usual polite tone. If the being in front of him was offended it didn't show it all it did was stand there like a statue. A deafening silence settled in the vast white room as each of them just stared at one another, Gin with his eyes in slits plus his creepy smile and the other with a stoic blank expression. The silence seemed to last hours until the silence was broken by the man with the snake/fox like smile.

"You're no fun." Gin stated with mock hurt lacing his voice and a pout on his face. Still with its ever stoic expression on its face, the purple skinned man covered the two and bit metres that separated the two of them.

"Who are you anyway? What is this place? And who is this Uzumaki fellow?" Gin asked while he frowned briefly before his smile was back full force. The horned man remained silent for a moment before answering.

"Who I am, is not the right question to ask." It said cryptically in its deep gravelly voice.

"However in answer to your second question, this place would be a small pocket dimension created by the spirit king for the purpose of speaking with you." It continued as it stared directly into Gin's slit like eyes with his own yellow and black ones, causing a small almost unnoticeable bead of sweat to trickle down his forehead.

"Oh, your face is truly frightening… don't glare at me like that." Gin said smiling up a storm expertly covering up his slightly unnerved state. However it did not rise to Gin's subtle insult once again, it simply placed its long bony index finger in the middle of Gin's forehead.

"Is this a game? I love…" Gin was suddenly cut off as images of a 12 year old blue eyed blond locked in combat with another boy that looked to be a similar age to him. The images seemed to stop briefly before resuming at a seemingly different place and time. This time it was the image of the blond standing over the body of his combatant with an almost happy grin plastered on his face. Now that Gin got a good look at the boy he looked like hell up close. His, in the previous vision, orange jacket was torn to shreds and stained with blood showing his chest had a neat fist sized hole in it just above his heart. A similar wound just to the right of it that looked like it was almost completely healed and was only weeping a small amount of blood now.

At the edge of the clearing they were in a man with silver gravity defying hair and face mask flickered into existence. The blond haired boy turned to the man with the same smile on his face and announced.

"I did it Kakashi-sensei!" The aforementioned man merely sneered at the blond, before flickering out of existence only to appear behind the boy and whisper.

"You're in for it now… demon." A look of shock a betrayal instantly took the place of the bloody boy's smile, before the silver haired man chopped him on the back of the neck knocking him out.

Gin stumbled backwards slightly with a wide eyed expression on his face panting lightly. After he regained his breath he schooled his features once again but this time instead of his usual smile there was that of a deep frown.

"Who was that boy?" He asked almost fearful of the answer. Gin waited for a response for what felt like years but in reality it was only seconds.

"That was you, or a past incarnation of you anyway." Was the yellow eyed thing's answer. Gin's frown deepened while he looked away from the entity in front of him in thought. Gin looked back at the robed being and asked.

"What do you want with me?" The purple skinned man answered that question quickly.

"Part of my mission is to help you remember… Naruto" He told Gin before placing this index finger back on the silver haired man's forehead before he could react.

(Flashback)

"_Oh, my head feels like a fridge was dropped on it." He said rubbing the back of his neck where he was hit… hit… by Kakashi-sensei. It all came back to he so fast if he had been sitting up he would have no doubt have been forced back down. He remembered his fight with Sasuke and him winning but then Kakashi referred to him as a demon then knocked him out. His surroundings didn't calm his nerves one bit as he was currently in what looked to be a 4 by 4 cell. Naruto was violently jarred out of his thoughts, that this must be some kind of mistake, by the cell door being opened with enough force to nearly launch it off its hinges. _

"_You woke up just in time demon brat." A male's cruel voice echoed around the cell._

"_The council has just ordered you presence." The man finished. He then proceeded to grab Naruto by the hair and drag him out of the cell. He flailed around trying to get free of the man, shouting curses and insults at his tormentor as he was dragged up several flights of stairs. Naruto noticed that they had briefly come to a stop in front of a set of large wooden doors with large righting painted on. Through watery eyes he couldn't make out the words and the fact he wasn't given time to clear them due to being dragged through them shortly after they stopped didn't help._

_Naruto was then thrown roughly in to the middle of the room landing face first on the wooden floor. Ignoring his now stinging face Naruto got to his knees and looked up. He wished he hadn't. What he saw was the hate filled glares of the entire council boring holes into his very soul but it wasn't there glares that upset him, it was the glares of the remaining members of team 7 that broke his heart. Hinata was there as well, sat right next to her father, but her expression was one of deep sadness. The only one who wasn't glaring out of the council was a man wrapped up in bandages but the look on his face was that of a person how had won the ultimate prize and the prize was him. Sat in the middle of them all was Tsunade flanked by the toad sage with neutral expressions on their faces. _

"_What's going on Baa-san?" Naruto asked slightly fearing the answer if this was everyone's reaction to him. Faster than Naruto could see he was hit roughly on the side of the head landing on his side._

"_Show the Hokage some respect demon scum!" Exclaimed Kakashi looming over him while the civilian council was in an up roar. Tsunade merely hardened her face at him before she spoke silencing everyone else in the process._

"_Naruto Uzumaki." She spat with venom._

"_Two days ago you were sent on a mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha while he was under the influence of Orochimaru's curse seal." Naruto silently called bullshit to that statement._

"_Under the influence of the curse seal my arse." He though, before Tsunade continued. _

"_While the other members of the retrieval squad dealt with the sound four and Kimimaro you were sent a head to confront Sasuke directly. When you approached the Uchiha he had just came to his senses about what he was doing and asked to be taken back to Konoha without resistance. However you then proceeded to attack the Uchiha without provocation stating that you were going to "break every bone in his body". The Uchiha then defended himself against you valiantly however realising that you could not beat him you then used the kyuubi's chakra. Unable to match the kyuubi the Uchiha was knocked unconscious by a lucky hit. You were about to kill the LAST Uchiha before Kakashi-san stopped you" Through the entire statement Naruto just stared in disbelief at what he heard. The lies were so thick that he wouldn't how he could see the council in front of him but worse of all through the entire speech Sasuke's more-superior-than-you smirk got wider and wider as he stared directly at Naruto. _

"_That's bullshit!" Naruto snapped at the Hokage only to be rewarded with a harsh fist in the stomach curtsy of his former sensei. The council was in immediate up roar at the outburst however they were silenced again by Tsunade._

"_No its fact, you can't pin you crimes on anyone else today demon brat! We have sworn statements from both Kakashi and Sasuke under lie detection conducted by Inoichi himself!" Tsunade screamed at him in an angered tone getting up from where she was sat and bounded over to where he was kneeling. She ripped the necklace from around his neck and held it out in front of her mockingly._

"_You won't need this where you are going scum." She said ominously as she straightened back up and walked calmly back to her seat._

"_It is the judgment of the shinobi council and the civilian council that you are to be sentenced to death by the extraction and resealing of the kyuubi." She announced once she sat down. Naruto's mind at the announcement had shut down in utter disbelief. He shook his head slowly, as if to rid himself of what must have been a nightmare come true while he muttered "no" repeatedly under his breath._

"_Bring forth the sacrifice." Naruto immediately regained his senses when the man in bandages stood up ordering a person he didn't recognise to come forth. This person was unnaturally pale and had an almost gangly appearance looking to be about his own age. He had black hair and brown eyes and wore a skin tight t – shirt that cut off just above his stomach and a pair of pants in a similar style to his shirt. _

_He didn't get much longer to observe this new addition before he was dragged by the scruff of his neck into the very centre of the room by non-other than Jiraiya. Naruto quietly asked a simple question to the toad sage, as he was being dragged tears threatening to fall. _

"_Why are you doing this ero-sensei?" Jiraiya looked down at him with a disappointed stare before just looked back ahead and dropped Naruto unceremoniously on the floor before applying a sealing tag to his forehead. Naruto tried to get up but he found that his body was unresponsive he couldn't even move his head from where it lay on the floor as he numbly noted that his shackles were being removed. _

_Naruto watched as the boy he saw earlier lay on the floor beside him while Jiraiya started to paint what he could only assume was a sealing array on the pale boy next to him. Then it hit him. _

"_This is really happening isn't it? I'm going to die. I'm going to be killed by who I thought were my precious people." He thought as his tears rolled down the side of his face while the sage finished painting the seal. _

"_It's done, should I being the sealing?" Jiraiya asked in a low solemn tone immediately getting a nod from Tsunade. He just nodded back slowly and proceeded to go throw a chain of hand signs in rapid succession. To Naruto however the hand signs went by in slow motion as he watched his short life past before his eyes in the blink of an eye. The sage finished the seals then looked directly into Naruto's pleading eyes before slamming his palms into the two boy's stomachs. Hours ticked by from Naruto's perspective, aside from the pain of having one of the sanin basically palm strike him in the gut he did feel any pain. _

"_Maybe this is all just a practical joke." He thought hopefully, pleading with whatever deities that were listening that everyone would just stop and burst out laughing that they finally pranked him. But that hope was shattered quickly when a great burning sensation came from where the seal was on his stomach. The burning quickly spread to his entire body multiplying in intensity, making him feel as if he was just injected with molten metal. Even if he could scream at the moment he would have refused to anyway. The same couldn't be said for the black haired boy, he screams where like those you would imagine would come from the deepest pits of hell. While the kyuubi's chakra was being ripped from his body it was slowly being funnelled into the pale skinned boy's body. Most of the civilian witnesses were forced to their needs by the oppressive aura given off and others passing in sheer terror._

_It was all over as quickly as it began the kyuubi's chakra subsided and those that were unconscious were roused. Everyone looked on in satisfaction they succeeded in killing two birds with one stone. First making a weapon for the village and second getting rid of Naruto. That's what they thought until they heard rather laboured breathing coming from the direction the sealing took place in. They looked as one at the black haired boy but they found that he was in blissfully unconscious. The council all saw the blond (but if you took a close look you would see the roots of his hair were a brilliant silver colour) on his back breathing very fast eyes scrunched up in unimaginable pain. _

_The whole room was in up roar at the failed execution of the now whisker less blond. The only people not shouting and demanding an answer for this event were Sasuke, Tsunade, Jiraiya and the man in bandages. Slowly a smirk made it's was the bandaged man's face as he looked between the very alive forma jinchurruki and the last Uchiha. _

"_I may have a solution eloquent solution to this… unfortunate event." The man said still with the smirk plastered on his face as the whole room went silent with rapt attention. _

"_You have our attention Danzo." The Hokage said evenly genuinely curious at what the old war hawk had up his sleeve. _

"_I suggest we have the last Uchiha finish the execution seeing as how it will unlock the next stage of the sharringan's development." He said very pleased with himself that not only does he get a new pre moulded jinchurruki under his command but also offering up some power to the Uchiha to make him more loyal to the leaf: it was a sound plan in his mind. Everyone was nodding their heads in agreement, most thought though it was for irony's sake._

"_This is a brilliant idea." They all thought._

"_By order of the council with the endorsement of the Hokage and sanin Jiraiya we charge you Sasuke Uchiha with the task of executing the demon brat!" No sooner had the words left her mouth was Sasuke already over next to the blond smirking up a storm. Sasuke glanced at the ANBU guards in the corners of the room as the blond struggled to his feet not hearing a work of the conversation that went on before. Sasuke sneered at Naruto's pathetic attempts to keep standing as he went though some familiar hand signs. The sound of chirping birds filled the room as the Uchiha's attack manifested its self. Sasuke charged forwards towards the now shakily standing blond sharringan blazing piercing his heart. The death blow didn't even register with Naruto as he slumped forwards onto his former team mate's shoulder. _

"_Looks like I should thank you dope you have given me everything I wanted even if it was unwillingly." Sasuke whispered into his ear. _

"_With the death of a friend the mangekyo sharringan will be mine." He continued. Naruto's eyes were barely open at this point, legs close to buckling for the final time. Running on nothing but will power Naruto whispered back with a smile not his usual grin but with a deadly smile that almost split his face in half with its intensity. Even though Sasuke couldn't see it directly, he could sense that smile and hidden venom in Naruto's voice._

"_You took everything away from me Sasuke, so it's only fair I return the favour wouldn't you say… my ex-friend." As the last of Naruto's life slipped away he could hear that black eyed bastard screaming and cursing his name. Although it took his own death to do it Naruto finally had the last laugh._

(Flashback End)

Gin was panting so heavily as the vision came to an end he was on his knees.

"Why did you show me this? Is it just to torment me with my failures? Why?" Gin demanded with ragged breaths with a frown firmly etched onto his face. The purple skinned being before Gin regarded him for a second before answering.

"Before, you asked me who I am to which I responded that is not the question you should be asking." The purple skinned man replied stepped back from Gin giving him more space before he continued.

"The question you should have asked was; what are you?" Gin now recovered from the onslaught of memories fixed his usual expression on his face though now with slightly less vigour as before. Gin (or Naruto was it now?) decided that he should play along with robed things game for now.

"Okay I'll bite, what are you then Mr scary face?" He asked in his normal mockingly polite tone.

"I am the spirit king's zanpakuto of course." The now identified entity announced rather bluntly. Gin sweat dropped at the very anticlimactic response.

"You are free to bask in my awesomeness." The spirit continued which made Gin's sweat drop all the bigger. He was about to open his mouth to asked another question, before the spirit's personality did a one eighty again, when he was cut off.

"Anyway down to business, I'm sure you're wondering why here and haven't gone on to be reincarnated. Well to answer your unasked question the spirit king has seen fit to give you another bash at life as it were since you so gallantly fort against Aizen." It said while stroking its beardless chin.

"Oh yeah forgot to mention Aizen has been dealt with. But on to more important matters… the world you originally came from is in great turmoil and as long as you help out there you get second chance at life." It continued still stroking its chin in a business like tone.

"Aizen is gone huh… at lease Rangiku is safe now." Gin thought in happiness.

"So it's ether this or reincarnation eh? Let me think about it… I would choose reincarnation over that place let them rot for all I care." Gin said with malice he hadn't used since he swore to kill Aizen while his face was set in a state of subdued rage.

"Is there not one soul in that world worth redeeming? Not even Hinata?" The spirit asked back.

"Look." The zanpakuto said as out of nowhere it pulled an orb that reminded Gin/Naruto of the third's crystal ball. Looking into the orb Gin could make out the image of a girl. She looked to be around six teen years old and had very dark blue hair. She was wearing a lavender jacket and pants. She was sitting on what looked like her bed with a picture in her hand sobbing.

"Hinata…" Was Gin's only thought as he recognised her.

"I bet she's like the rest." He thought but then they were silenced when she began speaking.

"Oh Naruto-kun…" Came a teary voice from the crystal ball.

"It has been three years since your murder by the hands of the ignorant village and not a day goes by that I wish I could have done more to stop your death… I love you Naruto-kun and I hope you are happy where ever you are." She said before bursting into tears.

"She loved me?" Gin muttered to himself almost not believing the words that came out of his own mouth. He was thoroughly floored by the revelation but when he thought back on his interactions with the Hyuuga heiress it was obvious. She fainted almost every time he talked to her (though it was because he always invaded her personal space) and the other time she would stutter even worse than usual. The signs were there and he ignored her for that pink hair betraying banshee. It didn't take long for Gin to change his mind.

"I will go spirit-san." He declared as his face set it's self into a determined look.

"Very well then the only question that remains now is… are you going back as Naruto Uzumaki the knuckle head ninja or Gin Ichimaru Captain of squad 3?" The spirit asked Giving Gin/Naruto a side on look.

"Well as Gin of course, way go backwards when I want to go forwards." Gin said with his signature smile in place.

"Besides I want to see their faces when I tell them who I once was." He finished he smile widened substantially making he look like a snake ready to strike or a fox ready to prank the living daylights out of someone, whichever it was the zanpakuto spirit couldn't tell. The spirit nodded.

"One last thing before I send you on your way Gin." The purple skinned spirit said as, at a wave of its hand, summoned mirror in front of the pair of them. Clawed hand on his shoulder, the zanpakuto guided Gin in front of it. Once in front of the mirror Gin felt an odd tingling sensation spread though his body then before his eyes he saw himself shrink about two to three inches and his face become more youthful. Thankfully his cloths shrunk with him although it made Shinso poke out of his jacket a little more. To his own eyes he looked around about six teen.

"This should help you fit in with your own age group." The spirit said hiding a laugh at his internal joke. The image in the mirror changed to that of a dessert reminiscent of the one that spanned Hueco Mundo, though the sand was a different colour and it was bright not the eternal darkness of the hollow world. Gin didn't have any time to react as he was pushed rather forcefully through the mirror landing head first into a sand dune.

"A word of advice, before I leave you…" The zanpakuto's voice echoed from behind him.

"I would head to suna; an old friend of yours is in need of your help." He finished, voice getting quieter and quieter until it was barely a whisper at the end of the sentence.

**That's a wrap for the prologue so what do you think give me your honest opinion please. Flames are welcome if they have grounding in fact aside from that Captain Yamamoto my arse if you want. **

**I hope to update soon so I will be grateful for any reviews and suggestions at where I can take the story.**


End file.
